


Emergência bonitinha

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun tatuador, Jongdae médico, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Ser um médico de emergência não era um trabalho fácil, Jongdae sabia desde o princípio e sempre conseguiu lidar muito bem com qualquer um dos desafios e pacientes que apareciam naquele pronto-socorro. Mas realmente não estava nos planos de Jongdae ter que lidar com uma emergência tão atraente e cheia de lábia naquele dia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Tatuagens e um sorriso canalha, a combinação do mal

Kim Jongdae, em seus longos quatro anos trabalhando como médico de emergência em um dos pronto-socorro mais lotados de Seul, achou que já tivesse visto de tudo, mas nunca era tarde demais para se surpreender em seu trabalho.

Aquele era para ser só mais um dia normal, quando Jiwoo, a enfermeira, o chamou na sala 4. Jongdae havia acabado de chegar, então vestiu rapidamente seu jaleco e as luvas azuis e entrou na sala, dando de cara com um homem de cabelos prateados, visivelmente irritado e sem camisa, bonito até demais para alguém que tinha sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça, Jongdae não pôde deixar de pensar. Balançando a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse espantar os pensamentos impróprios para a ocasião, Jongdae pigarreou, chamando a atenção do homem e da pobre enfermeira que tentava o acalmar.

– Doutor Kim! Que bom que chegou, esse paciente está com um sangramento na cabeça, mas não quer que examinemos ele e insiste em ir embora. – A garota explicou e Jongdae assentiu com a cabeça.

Sua atenção voltou para o homem, um pouco maior do que si próprio, que vestia apenas uma calça de couro preta colada e uma bota na mesma cor. Analisou bem os braços e peitoral repletos de tatuagens, que pareciam seguir até as costas. Ao voltar o olhar para o rosto do homem, Jongdae o viu sorrir convencido e só então percebeu que havia literalmente o olhado dos pés à cabeça.

– B-Bem, sou o doutor Kim e irei cuidar de você hoje. Poderia me responder qual o seu nome e o que aconteceu com a sua cabeça? – Jongdae tentou manter a postura e não se intimidar com o olhar quase que predatório que recebia do outro homem, ou simplesmente não olhar para outro lugar que não fosse os olhos dele, o que estava sendo algo realmente muito difícil, já que aquela calça de couro apertava as coxas dele que- não, não era o momento para se pensar naquilo.

– Cuidar de mim, hein? – O homem sorriu canalha e umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, e, uau, aquilo havia sido mais pornográfico para Jongdae do que deveria. – Eu pretendia mandar no pé daqui, mas você é o médico mais bonitinho que eu já vi, então acho que posso esperar um pouco mais e responder algumas perguntas. – Jongdae sentiu o rosto queimar com aquilo e engoliu a seco. – Byun Baekhyun. – O outro disse, sem perder o sorriso. – Um amigo me desafiou para um racha e, bom, acho que no fim o capacete serve para alguma coisa. – Riu soprado. – Não é nada demais, foi só um cortezinho, mas meus amigos insistiram em me trazer para cá.

– Sabia que eu vejo pessoas morrendo aqui todos os dias por não terem usado o capacete? – Perguntou sério e não se surpreendeu ao ter o outro rindo debochado de sua repreensão, conhecia bem o tipo dele. – Eu posso dar uma olhada no ferimento?

– Desculpa, mãe, mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar daqui vinte minutos.

Jongdae decidiu ignorar o apelido.

– Ótimo, mais do que o suficiente, se você cooperar.

Baekhyun pareceu analisar bem a situação, mas com um pouco mais de insistência de Jongdae acabou se dando por vencido e se sentando na maca para Jongdae cuidar do ferimento, com a condição de que fosse apenas ele. Jongdae não entendeu bem o motivo disso, mas não questionou, mesmo que aquilo fosse normalmente um trabalho de enfermeiros, porque cuidar do ferimento de Baekhyun e garantir que ele estivesse bem era a prioridade naquele momento. No fim, chegou a conclusão de que o Byun precisaria de pelo menos uns cinco pontos na cabeça.

– Sorte que meu cabelo vai cobrir a marca dos pontos. – Baekhyun murmurou sorridente, como se Jongdae não estivesse passando agulha e linha por sua cabeça naquele exato momento.

– É bom ser otimista. – Jongdae acabou soltando uma risadinha incrédula com a falta de preocupação de Baekhyun. – Você disse que estava fazendo um racha com seu amigo, não é? Então por que está sem camisa?

– Os idiotas usaram a minha camisa para estancar o sangue. 

– Entendi. Trabalha com o quê? 

– Está tentando me distrair para que eu esqueça que você está costurando minha cabeça? – O Byun perguntou risonho, fazendo o médico rir também.

– Não, é mais curiosidade mesmo. 

– Nesse caso, sou tatuador de um dos estúdios mais famosos daqui. – Se gabou.

Jongdae riu. Aquilo combinava perfeitamente com Baekhyun.

– Até que faz sentido.

Baekhyun sorriu, olhando diretamente para Jongdae quando este deu o último ponto e finalmente cortou o excesso da linha. 

– Acho que é a minha vez de fazer uma pergunta. Você namora, bebê?

Jongdae sentiu o rosto esquentar, não sabia se era pelo sorriso que Baekhyun o dava, se era pela pergunta ou se era pela forma que ele havia o chamado, a única coisa que tinha certeza era que aquele homem era bonito demais para ser real.

– T-terminei. – Pigarreou para limpar a garganta e tentar, ao mesmo tempo, disfarçar a timidez. – Jiwoo, limpe o sangue que ficou no local e coloque o curativo. – Mandou para a garota, que havia sido esquecida no canto da sala, mas que ouvia a conversa dos dois atentamente e tinha um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Jiwoo rapidamente assentiu e foi fazer o que havia sido mandado, mas Baekhyun aparentemente não aceitaria ser cuidado por outra pessoa, então pegou o pano da mão da garota e o fez ele mesmo e, quando terminou, ele se levantou da maca e foi em direção a porta, olhando antes para Jongdae com o mesmo sorriso canalha que já havia o dado quando o viu pela primeira vez.

– Vou aceitar isso como um não. Foi um prazer te conhecer, doutor Kim. 

Jongdae o assistiu ir até a saída, o rosto vermelho e queimando de vergonha enquanto se amaldiçoava por pensar que até de costas o maldito era bonito. E, uau, que costas! Largas, tatuadas e- oh, droga, Jongdae não deveria pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

. . .

– Você está querendo fazer uma tatuagem? – Kyungsoo pareceu assustado, o que fez Jongdae rir alto.

– Não! Não é isso! – Negou rapidamente, vendo a expressão de Kyungsoo suavizar e voltar à mesma serenidade e calma de sempre. – Eu só queria saber o nome dos homens que trabalham para você, Soo. 

– Cara, se eu fosse dizer todos eu teria que ficar aqui a noite inteira. Por quê você está tão interessado nisso agora? 

Jongdae desviou o olhar e deu de ombros, como quem não quer nada, mas Kyungsoo, um de seus dois melhores amigos, o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, sim, tinha algo que Jongdae queria perguntar. E, bem, era exatamente isso.

Jongdae havia passado a semana inteira pensando em uma única coisa, ou melhor, em uma única pessoa: Byun Baekhyun. Sim, o cara que foi seu paciente por apenas alguns minutos e também o maldito com o sorriso mais cafajeste que Jongdae teve o (des)prazer de conhecer. E, deixando a culpa de ter visto um paciente com outros olhos de lado, Jongdae lembrava perfeitamente de tudo que Baekhyun havia o dito, inclusive que ele trabalhava como tatuador, e, coincidentemente, Kyungsoo era dono de um estúdio de tatuagem bem popular na cidade, então óbvio que Jongdae não conseguiu guardar para si mesmo a curiosidade de saber se Baekhyun trabalhava para ele.

– Kyungsoo, eu acabei de falar com o Byun, eu vou passar lá no estúdio amanhã para finalizar a tatuagem com ele. Rola uma carona? – Minseok entrou no quarto de Kyungsoo, sem se incomodar com a cara feia que recebera deste por ter entrado lá sem retirar antes os sapatos.

Os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram automaticamente ao ouvir o nome Byun sair pelos lábios de Minseok, seu segundo melhor amigo que dividia a casa com ele e Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo e Minseok o olharam confusos pela expressão de espanto estampada em seu rosto.

– O que foi? Perdi alguma coisa? – Minseok parecia tão confuso quanto Kyungsoo.

– Não é nada, é só que eu ainda não me acostumei com a ideia de você ter uma tatuagem agora. – Mentiu, tentando controlar a vontade de fazer dezenas de perguntas sobre o tal tatuador de Minseok, só para confirmar que era realmente o mesmo Byun que fazia suas pernas bambearem sempre que invadia sua mente. 

– Só falta você criar coragem e fazer uma também, Dae. – Minseok sentou-se ao lado de Kyungsoo em sua cama.

– Se eu fizesse, nenhum hospital iria querer me contratar. – Jongdae fez uma careta. – Mas eu posso ir amanhã com você no estúdio?

Tanto Minseok quanto Kyungsoo o olharam espantados e Jongdae não os culpava, no dia seguinte Jongdae não teria que trabalhar e, nesses dias, era impossível o tirar de casa, ainda mais por vontade própria e com ele se oferecendo para sair.

– Faz tempo que não vejo alguém sendo tatuado. – Explicou antes que qualquer um dos dois perguntasse alguma coisa.

– Bem, claro que pode. – Minseok disse, ainda meio desconfiado. 

. . .

Jongdae, infelizmente, não era uma pessoa que conseguia mentir, isso só piorava quando estava em meio aos olhares desconfiados de seus melhores amigos. Não que eles estivessem exagerando com toda a desconfiança e perguntas, afinal, Jongdae havia acordado sete da manhã em pleno sábado pós-plantão e, pasmem, sem reclamar. Estava bem vestido, de cabelo arrumado e cheiroso – esse último, no entanto, ele sempre estava, então uma coisa a menos para Kyungsoo e Minseok desconfiarem.

Era vergonhoso admitir que estava daquele jeito por causa um cara que havia visto uma única vez na vida e por míseros quinze minutos? Era, mas Jongdae não iria admitir, até porque se o fizesse seria zoado pelo resto da vida pelos amigos filhos da puta que tinha. E, bem, com razão.

– E para variar, o maldito do Byun está atrasado de novo. – Kyungsoo murmurou, mas Jongdae o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele não estava irritado de fato com aquilo. – Você foi escolher justo o cara que mais se atrasa para fazer sua tatuagem, hyung. – O Do se dirigiu a Minseok.

Minseok não parecia incomodado com o atraso do tatuador, Jongdae muito menos. Estava ali, quietinho e sentado em uma das cadeiras na sala de espera ao lado de Minseok, agradecendo pelo atraso do possível Baekhyun, porque assim tinha mais tempo para se preparar e acalmar o coração que batia rápido e ansioso para ver novamente o homem no qual havia pensado a semana inteira.

– Fazer o quê? Ele é o melhor tatuador daqui, é claro que eu escolheria ele. – Minseok deu de ombros, ignorando o olhar ofendido que recebera de outros tatuadores daquele estúdio que estavam passando por ali, incluindo do próprio Kyungsoo.

– Me sinto lisonjeado. – A voz alegre soou atrás deles, e, caramba, Jongdae sentiu sua alma sair do corpo, porque ele reconheceria de quem era aquela voz em qualquer lugar. 

– Não se ache por isso, Byun, é apenas a opinião do Minseok. – Kyungsoo murmurou.

– Dele e de mais da metade das pessoas que já entraram nesse estúdio. – A risada debochada que Baekhyun soltou pareceu irritar Kyungsoo, que apenas revirou os olhos. – Não precisa ficar chateado, Soo, se você quiser eu posso te passar algumas dicas. – O Byun lançou uma piscadela para Kyungsoo, recebendo deste uma careta de nojo.

– Você sabe que está quase trinta minutos atrasado, não é? Acho bom ter uma ótima justificativa. – O Do mudou de assunto. 

– Justificativas levam muito tempo, o que não temos agora. Vamos lá, Minseok? – Baekhyun desviou o olhar de Kyungsoo pela primeira vez desde que chegara, e só foi quando ele olhou para Minseok que percebeu a presença de Jongdae, que estava quietinho até o momento, apenas ouvindo a conversa dos outros. – Ora, o que temos aqui? – O sorriso que o Byun lançou para Jongdae era radiante e, ao mesmo tempo, carregava surpresa. – O que faz aqui, doutor Kim? Decidiu fazer uma tatuagem?

– N-não, eu só vim acompanhar o Minseok hyung. – Jongdae se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter gaguejado e corado simplesmente por ter o olhar de Baekhyun direcionado a si. Era ridículo, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Baekhyun era tão bonito e fazia (secretamente) exatamente o tipo de Jongdae. 

– Entendi.

– Vocês se conhecem? – Minseok pareceu surpreso, diferente de Kyungsoo, que estava com uma expressão que dizia "agora tudo faz sentido".

– Ele é o médico bonitinho que eu mencionei no outro dia. – Baekhyun explicou. Jongdae se perguntou como ele conseguia dizer aquelas coisas como se não fosse nada, porque, enquanto isso, Jongdae mal conseguia o olhar nos olhos sem ficar envergonhado.

– Então é por isso que você ficou tão empolgado para vir até aqui hoje, Dae? – Minseok, como o amigo cruel que era, começou a rir da cara de Jongdae.

Naquele momento Jongdae invejou muito os avestruzes, porque os sortudos em um momento como aquele poderiam simplesmente enfiar a cabeça debaixo da terra e evitar a vergonha, já Jongdae? Bem, ele olhou em volta e considerou sair correndo e se jogar da janela mais próxima. Parecia que seu rosto estava pegando fogo de tão quente que estava, provavelmente tão vermelho quanto, e isso só piorou quando o maldito do Byun deu aquela risadinha infame. Jongdae olhou desesperado para Kyungsoo, implorando com o olhar para que ele o salvasse daquela situação.

– Você não estava atrasado, Byun? – Kyungsoo, o salvador da nação, lembrou Baekhyun, que levantou as mãos em rendição, mas ainda esboçava aquele sorrisinho convencido.

– Certo, certo, já entendi. Vamos lá, Minseok. 

Jongdae considerou que aquele era o momento perfeito para fugir dali, porque com certeza havia sido uma péssima ideia ter ido até aquele estúdio, principalmente por ter percebido que não estava pronto para ver Baekhyun, mas quando Minseok levantou logo puxou Jongdae com ele, como se lesse seus pensamentos e soubesse que ele pretendia sair correndo dali na primeira oportunidade. 

Entrando na salinha espaçosa, Minseok já se ajeitou na cadeira que ficava no centro e Baekhyun foi nas estantes buscar tudo o que usaria, enquanto Jongdae se sentou na cadeira que ficava próxima a de Minseok. Pelo menos poderia conversar com Minseok para tentar esquecer a timidez por estar na mesma sala que Baekhyun, certo? Errado. Quando Baekhyun trocou algumas palavras com Minseok sobre a tatuagem e a verificou para ver se estava tudo bem com ela, o Kim deu uma piscadinha discreta para Jongdae e então colocou os fones de ouvido para assistir uma série qualquer de investigação criminal no volume máximo. 

Quem precisava de inimigos quando tinha Kim Minseok como melhor amigo?

Mas não era como se Jongdae estivesse em posição para reclamar, afinal, foi ele quem quis ir até lá, não foi? Era tarde para voltar atrás, então tratou de apenas ficar em silêncio e observar as mãos do Byun trabalhando perfeitamente com aquela maquininha que fazia um barulho meio assustador. E, por falar em mãos, elas eram tão grandes e bonitas, os dedos compridos, com certeza deixariam marcas quase tão bonitas quanto e- Por Deus, Jongdae, se controle!

– Tem medo de agulhas, doutor Kim? – Baekhyun o tirou de seus pensamentos, provavelmente porque havia percebido o olhar fixado de Jongdae em sua mão.

Jongdae piscou algumas vezes, pego de surpresa com a pergunta, mas se sentindo extremamente feliz e grato por Baekhyun não saber ler mentes, porque a de Jongdae naquele momento era uma mistura de pensamentos impróprios, e todos eles envolviam o Byun e suas mãos bonitas.

– Como eu poderia ter? Dou injeção nas pessoas quase todos os dias. – Apesar de ter o coração batendo forte e rápido e do rosto vermelhinho e quente, Jongdae ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo por não ter gaguejado. Era um ótimo começo. – E não precisa me chamar de doutor Kim, não estamos no hospital agora. Pode me chamar de Jongdae. 

– Isso não significa nada. O Chanyeol, outro tatuador daqui, tatua pessoas todos os dias, mas chora toda vez que vai fazer uma tatuagem. 

Jongdae riu.

– Bem, isso parece ser mais doloroso do que uma injeção, então acho que é compreensível.

– Nah, depois que você se acostuma não sente mais nada. – Baekhyun murmurou, sem deixar de prestar atenção no que fazia. Jongdae o olhou descrente, embora Minseok estivesse tranquilo demais para alguém que estava sentindo dor. – Você já viu minhas tatuagens, certo? – Sim, mas se você quiser tirar a blusa para me mostrar de novo, eu não reclamaria, foi o que Jongdae pensou, mas jamais diria isso em voz alta, então apenas se contentou em assentir com a cabeça. – Se doesse tanto assim, acha mesmo que eu teria tantas?

– Nunca se sabe. – Brincou, dando de ombros.

Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas e parou o que fazia para olhar nos olhos de Jongdae, e, oh, lá estava aquele sorriso canalha estampado no rosto bonito do Byun, aquele mesmo sorriso que fez a vida de Jongdae naquela semana um completo inferno por ele não conseguir tirá-lo da cabeça.

– Eu até que gosto de dor, bebê, mas é em outra ocasião. – Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios e logo voltou a atenção para as costas de Minseok, Jongdae agradeceu mentalmente por isso, porque poderia ficar vermelho e morrer de vergonha em paz, sem o olhar do Byun em si.

Era difícil controlar os pensamentos um tanto quanto pornograficos que tinha com Baekhyun, e o maldito não ajudava nada dizendo aquelas coisas, porque a única coisa que Jongdae conseguiu pensar foi que, se fosse com Baekhyun, ele também não se importaria de sentia aquele tipo de dor. Agora Jongdae já não se culpava mais tanto pelos pensamentos, preferiu botar a culpa toda no maldito Byun e seu sorrisinho atraente.

– Prontinho. – Baekhyun sorriu, colocando a maquininha sobre a mesa e limpando o excesso de tinta, antes de dar dois tapinhas no braço de Minseok para atrair sua atenção. Quando Minseok retirou o fone de um ouvido, Baekhyun continuou: – Demorei muito? 

– Nem deu tempo de ir para o terceiro episódio. – Minseok pareceu surpreso, logo se levantando e indo até o grande espelho que ficava em uma das paredes da sala e olhando o resultado. Sorriu extasiado. – Ficou ainda melhor do que eu havia imaginado! Realmente foi a melhor decisão fazer ela com você, cara. 

Jongdae observou o sorriso convencido aparecer nos lábios do Byun e praticamente pôde ver o ego dele indo nas alturas com aquele comentário. Não era um exagero de Minseok, realmente havia ficado incrível. Era um dragão chinês, as cores vivas, o traço e cada detalhezinho estavam perfeitos, Jongdae teve que parar para admirar por um bom tempo, tão distraído que mal se deu conta quando Baekhyun se aproximou e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

– Ei, você está livre quando sair daqui? – Baekhyun perguntou baixinho, para que apenas Jongdae pudesse ouvir. – Já é quase dez horas e eu ainda não comi nada. Vem tomar café da manhã comigo? Eu pago.

Se tinha algo que Jongdae estava, esse algo era livre. Mas só para Baekhyun.

– Já que você vai pagar, não posso recusar. – Brincou, tentando parecer o mais tranquilo e despojado possível, quando na verdade por dentro estava surtando. 

Quase se esquecia de respirar com Baekhyun tão perto assim. Ele conseguia ser absurdamente ainda mais bonito de perto, seus lábios pareciam tão convidativos quando ele sorria daquela forma e-

– Porra, Jongdae, você nem disfarça. – Minseok disse do outro lado da sala, rindo e negando com a cabeça antes de deixar a sala.

E Jongdae, pela centésima vez só naquele dia, sentiu vontade de desaparecer. Ignorou a risadinha de Baekhyun e simplesmente se levantou, seguindo Minseok. Não era como se pudesse fugir de Baekhyun de qualquer forma, já que havia aceitado sair com ele depois.

Teve que aguentar as piadinhas e zoações de Minseok e Kyungsoo enquanto esperava pelo Byun do lado de fora do estúdio. Não demorou muito, foram no máximo dez minutos até que Baekhyun aparecesse, sorrindo ao ver que Jongdae ainda estava lá o esperando. Dessa vez, Baekhyun vestia um casaco folgado preto por cima da camiseta de uniforme do estúdio.

Seguiram até uma cafeteria que ficava a poucos metros do estúdio de tatuagem. Jongdae já havia comido antes de sair de casa, mas não negaria sair com Baekhyun, então, mesmo sem fome, pediu um chocolate quente, apenas para disfarçar mesmo, e foram comer em uma mesa que ficava do lado de fora da cafeteria, onde não havia mais ninguém, apenas algumas pessoas que passavam pela calçada.

Já estavam lá há uns vinte minutos, apenas conversando. Bem, pelo menos Jongdae estava apenas conversando, porque o Byun estava devorando as panquecas que havia pedido como se não comesse há dias. Jongdae percebeu que realmente estava muito fodido quando nem mesmo ver Baekhyun falando com a boca cheia o tornava menos atraente para si. Mas, fora isso, o nervosismo de ficar perto do outro havia passado naquele momento, enquanto apenas conversavam e riam de coisas aleatórias. Isso até Baekhyun decidir tocar naquele assunto.

– Então, você realmente veio hoje para me ver? – Baekhyun perguntou de repente e Jongdae quase engasgou com o chocolate quente que bebia. Abriu a boca disposto a mentir negando, mas se deu conta de que aquilo já estava tão óbvio que qualquer um poderia perceber, então apenas se calou e desviou o olhar culpado, o rosto vermelhinho. Baekhyun sorriu. – Você é tão fofo quando está com vergonha, Jongdae-yah. Sabe, não precisa ficar assim, se você não tivesse vindo, eu teria ido atrás de você. – Admitiu, rindo logo em seguida da expressão chocada de Jongdae.

– Como você consegue dizer essas coisas sem se sentir envergonhado? – Jongdae pensou em voz alta, cobrindo o rosto ridiculamente vermelho com as mãos, logo percebendo que havia sido uma péssima ideia, porque, quando retirou as mãos da frente do rosto, viu Baekhyun próximo, próximo demais, apoiado nos cotovelos na mesa e sorrindo para si.

Era impossível para Jongdae não ficar hipnotizado pelos lábios de Baekhyun quando eles estavam tão próximos daquela forma. Muito provavelmente Baekhyun já havia percebido que Jongdae "já estava de quatro para ele", como Minseok sussurrou no ouvido de Jongdae antes que ele saísse do estúdio com Baekhyun. Errado ele não estava, no entanto. Mas os pensamentos de Jongdae não envolviam Minseok e mais ninguém além do homem que estava a sua frente e a respiração deste que batia em seu rosto. 

Jongdae engoliu a seco e, com muito autocontrole, finalmente desviou o olhar dos lábios do Byun e o olhou nos olhos.

– Eu posso? – Foi a única coisa que Baekhyun disse.

Jongdae automaticamente assentiu com a cabeça, sem nem mesmo saber para o que exatamente Baekhyun pedia permissão, mas a cabeça de Jongdae estava uma bagunça de pensamentos, sequer conseguia raciocinar direito, então qualquer coisa que Baekhyun o pedisse naquele momento ele daria. 

Só foi realmente se dar conta da situação quando o sorriso de Baekhyun aumentou e este se inclinou ainda mais sobre a mesa, selando seus lábios. Sabia que sua expressão naquele momento era patética, porque não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação ou fazer alguma coisa, apenas ficou imóvel e com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa. E foi como se houvesse esquecido de tudo, das pessoas ao redor, do chocolate quente quase intocado que já estava frio e até mesmo de respirar.

O celular de Baekhyun vibrando na mesa foi o que trouxe Jongdae a realidade e fez com que Baekhyun se afastasse. Baekhyun analisou bem Jongdae, soltando uma risadinha da expressão espantada dele, antes de checar o celular. Suspirou.

– Meu próximo cliente já chegou. É um cara que quer cobrir uma tatuagem que ele fez para a namorada quando estava bêbado. É uma aberração, coitado. – Riu, como se a imagem da tal aberração houvesse aparecido em sua mente. – Acho que essa é a hora que você me passa seu número.

– O que? – Jongdae despertou da espécie de transe em que se encontrava. 

– Seu número, Jongdae. – Baekhyun repetiu risonho, estendendo o celular para Jongdae. 

\- A-ah, okay. – Pegou o celular com a mão meio trêmula e se esforçou para lembrar o próprio número e digitá-lo nos contatos de Baekhyun, logo o entregando de volta, ignorando o "fofo" que o outro sussurrou.

– Agora você não precisará ir até o estúdio de novo só para me ver. – Jongdae não sabia se queria mais beijar Baekhyun novamente ou se queria o socar por causa daquele maldito sorrisinho convencido estampado em seus lábios. – Embora eu tenha achado isso adorável. – Deu uma piscadinha de brincadeira para Jongdae, mal sabendo que mesmo aquilo já era capaz de fazer o coração do Kim acelerar. – Bem, eu preciso ir agora, se eu me atrasar de novo o Kyungsoo me mata. – Fez um sinal para a garçonete e pegou a carteira do bolso do casaco para deixar o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa. – Eu vou te mandar mensagem mais tarde quando sair do trabalho. Até mais, Jongdae-yah, foi muito bom te ver hoje, melhorou o meu dia. – Dessa vez o sorriso de Baekhyun não parecia ter segundas intenções como os outros que ele já havia direcionado a Jongdae antes. Ele parecia sincero demais, o que só fez o coração de Jongdae falhar algumas batidas.

Quando Baekhyun atravessou a rua e sumiu da vista de Jongdae, ele finalmente pôde recuperar o fôlego e voltar a respirar normalmente, mas ainda ficou alguns minutos sentado do lado de fora daquela cafeteria pensando no que havia acontecido há poucos minutos. Havia realmente beijado Baekhyun. Ou melhor, ele havia o beijado! Talvez agora pudesse se acalmar e parar de se sentir tão culpado, afinal, aparentemente não era o único entre os dois que sentia alguma coisa pelo outro. Quer dizer, Baekhyun não teria o beijado se não se sentisse sentisse pelo menos um pouquinho atraído por Jongdae, não é? Embora Jongdae tivesse certeza que qualquer atração que o Byun sentisse por si era pequena comparada com a que Jongdae sentia por ele.

É, Jongdae realmente estava muito fodido.


	2. Pizza, refrigerante e um abraço quentinho

Quando Baekhyun disse que mandaria mensagem para Jongdae mais tarde ele não estava brincando, porque, sim, ele enviou mensagens, muitas mensagens, e não só naquele dia, como também nos que vieram depois também. 

Jongdae, a princípio, até considerou demorar um pouco para responder as mensagens do Byun para tentar se fazer um pouco de difícil, mas Kyungsoo e Minseok o disseram que de nada adiantava naquela altura do campeonato, porque, segundo eles, estava muito claro que Jongdae "já estava de quatro esperando por Baekhyun", e, embora Jongdae negasse isso a todo custo para os dois bocós que gostavam de o zoar, eles estavam certos.

E Jongdae havia se sentido muito idiota por ter cogitado demorar para responder Baekhyun, porque, caramba, além de extremamente bonito, o cara ainda era muito fofo nas mensagens que mandava a Jongdae e o respondia na hora. E com fofo inclui as mensagens alegres de bom dia e as de boa noite repletas de corações que ele mandava todos os dias. Sim, de fato aquilo foi uma tremenda surpresa para Jongdae, porque aquele Baekhyun todo fofinho e meloso nem parecia o mesmo demônio que andava o atormentando em seus sonhos sujos nos últimos dias. Principalmente quando ele resolvia mandar aquelas fotos antes de dormir, vestindo aquele pijama engraçadinho de Star Wars, ou uma foto de quando acabava de acordar, com o cabelo todo bagunçadinho e a carinha de sono, fazendo algum comentário sobre estar com cara de morto, quando, na verdade, Jongdae se controlava muito para não imprimir aquilo e colar na própria testa.

Dessa forma, Jongdae adicionou fotogênico à lista de qualidades de Baekhyun, que só aumentava a cada dia.

E não foi uma surpresa para Jongdae ouvir o celular tocar tão cedo naquele dia quando estava saindo de um plantão, o toque que havia especialmente colocado para Baekhyun. Mas não era uma mensagem de bom dia como nos outros dias, era uma ligação. 

Jongdae estreitou as sobrancelhas. Baekhyun não costumava o ligar nessa hora. Mas, mesmo estranhando, atendeu a ligação.

– Bom dia, bebê! – A voz animada de sempre soou do outro lado da linha. Jongdae não pôde evitar sorrir. – Acordado tão cedo...

– Bom dia. – Disse de volta, ainda sorrindo e sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. – Eu estou saindo de um plantão, nem dormi ainda.

– E vai voltar andando? Com essa carinha de cansaço? – Baekhyun parecia preocupado.

– Não tem problema, eu não moro muito longe daqui e- espera, como você sabe que cara eu estou fazendo agora? – Perguntou desconfiado.

Jongdae ouviu uma risadinha, mas ela não parecia vir de seu celular. Antes que tivesse tempo de olhar na direção de onde ela vinha, sentiu um cutucão em seu ombro.

– Talvez porque eu esteja bem aqui. – Baekhyun falou todo sorridente, bem ali, do lado de Jongdae.

Jongdae o encarou surpreso e então desligou a ligação, limpando a garganta em uma demonstração de timidez.

– O que faz aqui? – Perguntou, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido com a possibilidade de Baekhyun ter ido até lá apenas para vê-lo.

– Vim trazer um amigo idiota que bebeu até desmaiar lá em casa. – Apontou para um carro preto que Jongdae imaginou ser dele, onde alguns enfermeiros retiravam do bando de trás um homem inconsciente e o colocavam em uma maca.

Oh, doce ilusão.

– E você veio dirigindo? – Não pôde deixar de se preocupar.

– Eu não bebi. – Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não sou tão irresponsável assim, doutor Kim.

– E-eu não quis dizer isso. – Na verdade quis sim, afinal, há algumas semanas era Baekhyun quem havia aparecido naquele hospital e precisou levar pontos na cabeça por não ter usado capacete enquanto apostava um racha de moto com os amigos.

– Ei, está tudo bem, estou apenas brincando. – Riu da preocupação de Jongdae em ter possivelmente o ofendido. – Mas, então, você vai mesmo voltar para casa andando e sozinho? Você parece tão cansado.

– Normalmente o Kyungsoo ou o Minseok vêm me buscar nesses dias, mas eles também trabalharam até tarde ontem, então eu não disse nada, nem pedi para eles me buscarem dessa vez.

– Então eu te levo. 

– Não precisa, eu já estou acostumado a voltar andando e sozinho. 

– Pode até ser, mas eu ficaria muito feliz se você me deixasse te levar. Eu já ia embora de qualquer forma. – Baekhyun juntou as mãos, como se estivesse implorando. 

Jongdae riu.

– Mas e o seu amigo?

– Ele vai ficar bem sozinho.

– E eu não ficaria? – Jongdae sorriu, arqueando a sobrancelha. 

Baekhyun riu culpado. 

– Tá, você me pegou. Eu só quero passar um tempo com você. Feliz agora? – Baekhyun não parecia envergonhado por ter admitido aquilo, mas Jongdae, ah, ele com certeza ficou. 

Sim, Jongdae havia ficado feliz, e muito, mas não conseguiria admitir aquilo em voz alta, então apenas se contentou em soltar aquela risadinha nervosa.

– Nesse caso, eu aceito a carona. – Brincou, tentando parecer o mais calmo possível, enquanto, por dentro, estava gritando. O sorriso satisfeito que ganhou de Baekhyun foi, com toda a certeza do mundo, a visão mais bonita que Jongdae teve naquele dia.

E quando entraram no carro de Baekhyun e este começou a dirigir, Jongdae culpava o sono por não estar raciocinando direito, porque só conseguia pensar que até dirigindo Baekhyun conseguia ser o homem mais lindo do mundo.

– Então, cansou de motos depois daquele pequeno acidente? – Perguntou quando se deu conta que já estava encarando fixamente Baekhyun por longos minutos. Provavelmente Baekhyun havia percebido isso, aquele enorme sorriso convencido em seu rosto o denunciava.

– Por que acha isso? – Quis saber, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. – Porque eu estou de carro agora? 

– Bem, sim. 

– Teria sido meio difícil trazer o Chanyeol desmaiado até o hospital de moto, não é? Cara, você nem imagina o quanto ele é pesado. – Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha. – Fora que eu não gosto de outra pessoa tocando nela. 

– Você sente ciúmes da sua moto? – Jongdae arqueou a sobrancelha, segurando a risada. 

– Eu e ela temos um lance especial. – Deu de ombros. – Bem, é aqui, certo? – Baekhyun perguntou quando entraram em uma rua. Jongdae assentiu, apontando para a casa azul.

Quando o carro parou em frente a casa, Jongdae percebeu que era o momento de se despedir de Baekhyun e sair, e se sentiu arrependido por ter desperdiçado todo aquele tempo só encarando o Byun feito um idiota, quando poderia ter o aproveitado para conversar mais com ele. Sim, ele conversava todos os dias com Baekhyun por ligações e mensagens, mas não era a mesma coisa que pessoalmente, e ele queria poder ver Baekhyun outra vez, mas não tinha coragem e nem sabia como pedir isso, então apenas ficou novamente encarando-o feito um idiota, pensando no que deveria dizer.

Seus olhos automaticamente desceram dos olhos de Baekhyun para os lábios convidativos. Fazia duas semanas desde que Baekhyun havia o beijado na cafeteria e desde então Jongdae não conseguiu parar de fantasiar por sentir aquela sensação boa dos lábios macios do Byun contra os seus novamente.

– Você está me olhando com aquela cara de novo. – Baekhyun falou sério, suspirando em seguida.

– Que cara? – Jongdae piscou algumas vezes, voltando finalmente à realidade.

– Aquela que me faz querer muito te beijar.

E, se Jongdae já não estava raciocinando direito antes, agora ele com certeza havia enlouquecido de vez, porque após ouvir aquilo, sem pensar duas vezes se aproximou e beijou Baekhyun. Foi apenas um selinho demorado, como o da última vez, porque Jongdae não tinha certeza se deveria fazer algo além disso, não tinha certeza se era isso o que Baekhyun queria, ainda mais quando este não demonstrou qualquer tipo de reação. Quando Jongdae se afastou, evitou olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun pela timidez.

– O-obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui. – Disse baixinho, sentido o rosto começar a esquentar daquele jeitinho familiar de sempre quando estava com Baekhyun.

Logo o sorriso canalha estava de volta nos lábios de Baekhyun.

– Se é isso o que eu vou ganhar toda vez que te trouxer para casa, então me avise sempre quando você estiver saindo de um plantão e eu apareço na mesma hora. 

Jongdae revirou os olhos, se controlando para não rir do comentário, e abriu a porta do carro.

– Tchau, Baekhyun. – Murmurou, pronto para sair e correr para dentro de casa para surtar em paz.

– Espera aí! – Baekhyun segurou, sem usar qualquer tipo de força, o braço de Jongdae. Jongdae imaginou que estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa no carro, então se virou para encarar Baekhyun, se surpreendendo ao vê-lo com um biquinho se formando nos lábios e implorando por algo com o olhar. – Mais um? – Pediu e Jongdae, sem pensar duas vezes, assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça, dessa vez tendo certeza do que Baekhyun pedia.

Tudo foi muito rápido, em questão de segundos os lábios de Baekhyun estavam se chocando contra os seus novamente, mas agora de uma forma muito mais desesperada e sedenta, como se ele estivesse se segurando há muito tempo para fazer isso, e a língua do Byun não tardando em pedir passagem só fez com que Jongdae pensasse ainda mais nessa possibilidade.

Jongdae teve que se apoiar com uma mão no banco para não cair do lado de fora do carro, já que a porta estava aberta, enquanto com a outra segurava a nuca do outro e o puxava mais para si, em um pedido por mais, mesmo que seu corpo já estivesse começando a ficar mole pelo sono e seus olhos já pesassem um pouco. Baekhyun pareceu perceber isso, porque quando o ar de fez necessário, ele se afastou um pouco e disse baixinho: 

– Acho melhor você entrar e ir dormir, bebê. 

Mesmo que sua vontade fosse ficar e beijar mais Baekhyun, concordou, porque tinha certeza que se ficasse lá por mais um segundo seu coração explodiria de tão forte que batia. E quando entrou em casa, fechou a porta e se encostou a ela, cobrindo o próprio rosto completamente vermelho com as mãos, a realidade finalmente batendo.

– Droga, eu gosto dele!

Jongdae até perdeu o sono.

. . . 

– Deixe-me ver se entendi. – Yixing falou meio confuso após tomar um gole de seu café. – Seu amigo está gostando de um cara, mas tem vergonha de falar para ele, porque os dois se conhecem há pouco tempo e ele não tem certeza se o cara gosta dele também, ou se ele só quer transar com o seu amigo? É isso? 

– Sim, é exatamente isso. – Jongdae olhou em volta para garantir que não havia mais ninguém próximo aos dois. – Que conselho você daria para ele? 

Yixing parou de caminhar para pensar por um tempo.

– Seu amigo quer transar com ele? 

– S-sim… 

– Então o que ele está esperando? O cara com certeza está na dele, pelo que você me disse. 

– Não é tão simples assim. – Jongdae choramingou.

– Olha, se o seu amigo está tão preocupado com a parte de não ter certeza se o cara gosta dele ou não, ele poderia simplesmente perguntar, diretamente ou jogando algumas indiretas. – Yixing deu de ombros e enfiou a mão no bolso do jaleco, onde tirou seu crachá, logo o prendendo no jaleco. 

Foi então que Jongdae lembrou que precisava fazer o mesmo. Abriu o bolso de sua mochila, onde sempre deixava seu crachá, mas estranhou quando não o encontrou lá. Então decidiu procurar nos outros bolsos. Nada.

– O que foi? – Yixing perguntou, preocupado diante do desespero de Jongdae.

– Meu crachá não está aqui. 

– Você não pode trabalhar sem ele, é contra as normas. 

– Eu sei. – Jongdae ficou ainda mais desesperado, sem ter ideia de onde poderia ter o deixado. E se ele não estivesse em casa também? E se Jongdae tivesse o perdido em outro lugar? Iria demorar para conseguir fazer outro e Jongdae precisava trabalhar, ainda mais naquele dia que teria poucos médicos no pronto-socorro.

– Calma, você deve ter esquecido em casa. 

– Espero. Vou ligar para o Minseok e pedir para ele dar uma procurada lá. – Respirou fundo, sabendo que se desesperar não ajudaria em nada naquele momento. 

No instante em que Jongdae iria pegar o celular para ligar para o amigo, se assustou com o barulho de uma moto que passou bem ao seu lado, parando pouco a frente de onde estavam. Ignorou a risadinha zombeteira de Yixing por ter quase derrubado o celular no chão com o susto e se manteve focado em quem estava sobre aquela moto. 

Ele tinha um palpite óbvio de quem era, e este foi logo confirmado quando o homem retirou o capacete preto e se aproximou, sorrindo radiante para si. 

– Baekhyun? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou confuso, tentando manter os olhos nos de Baekhyun e não olhar para as coxas dele. Lá estava a maldita calça de couro colada novamente. Parecia que ela havia sido feita para Baekhyun usar. – E com capacete, bom ressaltar.

Baekhyun riu.

– Eu sabia que você ficaria bravo se eu não tivesse vindo com ele. – O Byun procurou algo dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta. – Mas respondendo sua pergunta, eu estava limpando meu carro e encontrei isso. – Estendeu o crachá que Jongdae estava procurando. Os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu pela surpresa. – Eu imaginei que deveria ser importante, então mandei uma foto para o Kyungsoo e ele me disse que você precisaria disso para trabalhar, aí perguntei que horas você viria para trabalhar hoje e, bem, o resto você já sabe. 

Jongdae nunca sentiu tanta vontade de abraçar alguém como naquele momento, mas pensou que Baekhyun o acharia estranho, então se segurou.

– Eu estava procurando por ele agora e fiquei desesperado quando não o encontrei na minha mochila. – Sorriu aliviado. – Você salvou a minha vida, eu nem sei como agradecer. 

Baekhyun riu de seu exagero e estendeu a mão para que Jongdae pegasse o crachá, mas quando o Kim tentou o pegar, Baekhyun continuou o segurando com força. Jongdae o olhou confuso, até que com um sorrisinho cheio de intenções o Byun se aproximou mais ainda de si. 

– Vai estar livre essa noite? 

Jongdae tentou digerir aquelas palavras, mas era muito difícil raciocinar direito quando Baekhyun estava tão perto daquela forma, ostentando aquele sorrisinho canalha. Não demorou para que a lembrança do que fizeram no carro do Byun um dia atrás voltasse na mente de Jongdae, junto com a vontade repentina de beijar o maldito novamente.

Diante de sua falta de resposta, Baekhyun continuou:

– Nós, poderíamos, sei lá…

– Sim. – Jongdae disse rapidamente.

– Sim?

– Sim, eu topo sair com você para qualquer lugar que você quiser, Baekhyun. – Aquilo soou mais como uma confissão. Com certeza Jongdae era um cara esquisito para Baekhyun. 

E talvez o próprio Byun fosse tão esquisito quanto, porque ele sorriu contente com o que ouviu. 

– Você me liga ou manda uma mensagem quando estiver saindo daqui e eu passo para te buscar, pode ser? – Perguntou e Jongdae assentiu com a cabeça. – Então eu já vou indo, não quero que você se atrase. E se eu não chegar no estúdio em quinze minutos o Kyungsoo disse que vai arrancar minha cabeça, e eu quero que isso aconteça, essa é minha cabeça favorita. – Brincou, finalmente soltando o crachá. Jongdae se perguntou o porquê de ter sentido um leve tom malicioso naquela última parte, mas riu mesmo assim.

Quando se despediram e Baekhyun foi embora, Jongdae se lembrou que Yixing ainda estava ali, o encarando com um sorrisinho debochado. Jongdae ignorou e continuou andando, realmente preocupado em se atrasar. Yixing o alcançou e voltou a andar ao seu lado.

– É, o seu amigo realmente quer muito transar com o cara. 

– Cale a boca, hyung. – Jongdae bufou, sentindo o rosto esquentar, envergonhado por ter sido descoberto daquela forma.

– Diga ao seu amigo que eu desejo boa sorte para ele e o namorado tatuador dele. – Yixing riu alto. Jongdae deu um tapa no ombro do amigo para tentar fazê-lo parar de rir de sua cara.

Namorado? Essa palavra certamente iria o assombrar por um bom tempo.

E, fora isso, o dia de Jongdae correu normalmente. Claro, sempre que Yixing o encontrava nos corredores aproveitava para zombar de Jongdae, mas o Kim nem ligava mais, porque estava mais preocupado com o encontro que teria com Baekhyun mais tarde. 

Era um encontro, certo? Quer dizer, ele havia o chamado para sair para algum lugar e com certeza não era como um amigo convidando o outro, porque amigos não se beijam – muito embora Jongdae já houvesse trocado alguns com Minseok e Kyungsoo no passado –. E Baekhyun certamente queria algo a mais com Jongdae, não necessariamente algo como um relacionamento, mas com certeza algo mais do que simplesmente beijar Jongdae, pelo menos disso o Kim tinha certeza. 

E Jongdae não estava muito diferente, também estava ansioso pelo momento que fossem além dos beijos e flertes. Naquele momento ele não se importava mais com o fato de ter começado a sentir algo maior do que um simples tesão por Baekhyun. Se Baekhyun não quisesse algo além de sexo com ele, não seria um problema para Jongdae, ele não ficaria chateado. Mesmo Baekhyun sendo extremamente fofo, simpático, engraçado, gentil e– 

Ah, quem Jongdae queria enganar? Ele ficaria chateado sim.

E foi com esses pensamentos em mente que ele enviou uma mensagem para Baekhyun quando finalmente deixou o pronto-socorro.

Você: Ei, eu já estou saindo.

Baekhyunnie: Uma pergunta importante: 

pizza, refrigerante e comidas gordurosas que engordam 

Oooou

Comida cara e vinho?

Você: Fácil. 

Pizza, refrigerante e comidas gordurosas que engordam. 

Baekhyunnie: Oh, bom saber. Se prepare para comer muita pizza hoje, doutor Kim.

Você: Agora estamos falando a mesma língua. Estou morrendo de fome :(

E com frio :(

Bem, ele não estava mentindo. A noite estava bem fria e Jongdae já estava do lado de fora do pronto-socorro, onde ventava bastante, o que o fez encolher os ombros na tentativa de se aquecer um pouco.

Baekhyunnie: Quer um abraço para ficar quentinho, bebê? :(

Jongdae soltou uma risadinha e decidiu entrar na brincadeira. Não era nada demais, certo?

Você: Quero :(

Errado.

Assim que a mensagem enviou, não demorou nem dez segundos para que Jongdae sentisse mãos passando pela sua cintura e foi puxado para trás de encontro a alguém. E quando sentiu a pessoa sorrir contra seu pescoço, até se esqueceu de como se respirava, porque ele nem precisava se virar para saber de quem se tratava.

– Aqui está seu abraço quentinho, Jongdae-yah. – O Byun sussurrou próximo a seu ouvido.

A respiração de Baekhyun batendo em sua nuca certamente causava efeitos em Jongdae, para a sorte dele, não havia ninguém próximo aos dois, porque estremeceu vergonhosamente apenas com aquilo. Em sua defesa, a nuca era um dos pontos fracos de Jongdae.

– Baekhyun, estamos na frente do pronto-socorro. – Choramingou. 

– Era isso ou um beijo. – O Byun riu, finalmente libertando Jongdae do abraço. Jongdae estava prestes a responder, mas antes que fizesse isso sua barriga decidiu se pronunciar, roncando vergonhosamente alto. Baekhyun riu. – Você não estava brincando quando disse que estava com fome, não é?

Jongdae deu de ombros, o rosto ganhando um tom avermelhado.

– Eu não comi nada o dia inteiro. 

– Isso não é saudável, Jongdae, mas imagino que você já saiba disso. – Murmurou sério. – O irresponsável dessa relação sou eu, lembra? – Brincou e Jongdae levantou as mãos em rendição, com um olhar que dizia "quem disse isso foi você, não eu". – Seja como for, vamos logo sair daqui, eu também estou morrendo de fome.

Jongdae concordou e seguiu Baekhyun até o estacionamento. Sua cara quase foi parar no chão quando viu que era a moto de Baekhyun que estava parada ali, não o carro. 

– Vamos de moto? – Quis confirmar.

– Sim, por que? Tem medo de andar se moto? – Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo para Jongdae.

– É-é claro que não. – Mentiu descaradamente. 

– Ótimo, então não vai ser um problema, não é? – Baekhyun estendeu um capacete para Jongdae e este pegou meio receoso. 

– E quanto ao lance especial que você tem com ela? – Perguntou, se referindo à moto, que, mesmo Jongdae não entendendo nada sobre motos, apostava que era bem cara. – E sobre você não gostar que outras pessoas toquem nela?

– É claro que isso não se aplica a você. – Lançou uma piscadela para Jongdae, que soltou uma risadinha nervosa, sem ter o que fazer além de parar de questionar e colocar o capacete. Ao menos Baekhyun não poderia ver seu rosto assustado. 

E Jongdae certamente não estava em uma posição muito boa naquele momento, atrás de Baekhyun e com as mãos em sua na cintura. Bem, pelo menos não para seu pobre coração, que estava quase explodindo. E para alguém que já havia beijado Baekhyun, Jongdae não deveria ficar tímido para tocar no Byun, mas ele estava. Timidez essa que passou no instante em que Baekhyun decidiu acelerar. Em um ato meio desesperado, Jongdae quase abraçou Baekhyun, e este, como o maldito que era, achou engraçado. Se Jongdae não estivesse tão preocupado com a possibilidade de cair, teria esganado Baekhyun ali mesmo.

Quando finalmente chegaram, Jongdae quase se jogou no chão e o beijou, feliz por finalmente estar em terra firme, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa vergonhosa, Baekhyun já estava o arrastando para dentro da pizzaria. Jongdae não protestou, porque estava morrendo de fome e o cheiro de pizza que vinha do lado de dentro do estabelecimento não ajudava nada. 

E naquela noite Jongdae confirmou a teoria que havia criado no outro dia na cafeteria de que Baekhyun comia por três pessoas. Sempre diziam que Jongdae comia muito, mas Baekhyun conseguia o superar, porque já estava no sexto pedaço de pizza, enquanto Jongdae ainda estava no segundo. 

Por um momento Jongdae até se esqueceu da fome que sentia e ficou apenas observando o Byun comer, era algo estranhamente bonitinho de se ver. Quando Baekhyun se deu conta de que estava sendo observado, sorriu para Jongdae.

– Perdeu a fome? 

Jongdae negou com a cabeça, dando um mordida em seu pedaço até então esquecido de pizza, apenas para disfarçar.

– Eu só estava pensando. – Mentiu, desviando o olhar, fugindo do olhar analítico de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ficou alguns logos segundos apenas encarando Jongdae, até finalmente se pronunciar:

– Por que sempre que estamos juntos eu sinto que você quer um beijo? – Baekhyun perguntou risonho, mas Jongdae sabia que ele realmente queria uma resposta. 

– Talvez porque sempre que eu olho para você, sinto vontade de te beijar. – Admitiu, soltando uma risadinha envergonhada. O que tinha a perder de qualquer forma?

Baekhyun não respondeu, apenas umedeceu os lábios e manteve uma expressão séria enquanto voltava a comer. Jongdae não pôde deixar de reparar que Baekhyun parecia mais apressado, como se quisesse terminar logo de comer para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ele estava irritado?

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia ter dito aquilo.

. . .

– Você quer entrar e beber alguma coisa? – Jongdae perguntou quando chegaram na porta de sua casa, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

Baekhyun estava calado e sério até demais desde que aquilo acabou escapando de Jongdae na pizzaria, então o Kim imaginou que havia eliminado qualquer chance que tinha com o outro, mas Baekhyun ainda insistiu em o trazer para casa.

– Eu aceitaria um copo de água. – Murmurou.

– Certo. 

Jongdae se dirigiu para a entrada e foi seguido por Baekhyun. E foi só ele girar a chave e abrir a porta que Baekhyun já o empurrou para dentro e o prensou contra ela, não tardando em unir seus lábios. Os olhos de Jongdae se mantiveram abertos pela surpresa e ele não conseguiu esboçar qualquer tipo de reação.

– Você não queria copo de água nenhum, não é? – Perguntou quando Baekhyun se afastou um pouco. 

– Era uma armadilha, e você caiu direitinho. – O sorriso habitual de Baekhyun estava de volta e isso causou um certo alívio dentro de Jongdae.

– Então não está com raiva de mim pelo que eu disse? 

– Eu não estava com raiva, Jongdae, só estava sentindo que explodiria se não te beijasse logo. – Confessou, logo se aproximando novamente, ao ponto em que seus lábios roçavam um no outro. – Eu me segurei a noite toda, então…

Jongdae não precisava ouvir mais nada, aquelas poucas palavras deram a ele a confiança que precisava para puxar Baekhyun para um beijo, lento e calmo, contradizendo com o desespero que um sentia pelo outro. Baekhyun parecia estar ainda mais afobado do que Jongdae, o que acariciou um pouco o ego do Kim, porque, poxa, ele não era o único desesperado naquele momento, afinal.

As mãos de Baekhyun passearam suavemente debaixo da camiseta de Jongdae, logo apertando a cintura pequena entre os dedos, e o Kim ofegou contra seus lábios em resposta. Ele estava tão sensível a qualquer toque vindo de Baekhyun e torcia para que, dessa vez, fossem além daqueles beijos e provocações, porque, sendo sincero, já não aguentava mais apenas fantasiar com aquilo todos os dias e sua mão já não estava mais sendo suficiente. Não quando as do maldito eram muito mais atraentes e interessantes. E elas acariciando sua cintura somadas aos lábios de Baekhyun se movendo daquela forma lenta e sensual contra os seus, estavam enlouquecendo Jongdae, que sentia que derreteria a qualquer momento sob os toques do Byun.

– Jongdae? – Baekhyun o chamou quando seus lábios se separaram. Jongdae sequer havia percebido que se perdeu nos próprios pensamentos novamente.

– O-o que?

– Seu celular está tocando. – Resmungou, visivelmente desanimado por ter sido interrompido. Bem, Jongdae também estava.

Ele deu uma rápida checada para ver quem era, e se não fosse Kyungsoo, Jongdae com certeza rejeitaria a chamada na hora. Kyungsoo não costumava o ligar tão tarde, então poderia ser importante. Atendeu a ligação com a mão tremendo um pouquinho pelo nervosismo por ter o olhar fixado do Byun em si. Baekhyun percebeu e soltou uma risadinha infame.

– Oi, Soo, está tudo bem? – Perguntou preocupado, sem desviar o olhar de Baekhyun. – Não, o Minseok hyung não está aqui. Por quê? Seu carro quebrou? – Tentou prestar atenção no que Kyungsoo dizia do outro lado da linha, mas sua atenção se voltou totalmente para Baekhyun quando este se aproximou novamente e fez com que inclinasse um pouco a cabeça para o lado para que ele pudesse ter acesso a seu pescoço. E, porra, Jongdae não estava preparado para a língua do Byun deslizando ali, então soltou um suspiro alto, agarrando o cabelo de Baekhyun com a mão livre. – Sim, eu estou ouvindo. – Respondeu a Kyungsoo, a voz saindo meio trêmula enquanto o Byun distribuía alguns beijos molhados em seu pescoço. – Você vai chegar aqui em menos de quarenta minutos? – Perguntou assustado. – N-não, eu estou bem. Vou desligar agora, tá bom? – Repreendeu um gemidinho surpreso na garganta quando Baekhyun teve a audácia de descer as mãos até sua bunda e a apertar. Puxou o cabelo dele com um pouco de força como punição, mas apenas ganhou uma risadinha insolente dele.

Assim que Jongdae encerrou a ligação, Baekhyun sorriu.

– Parece que vamos ter que deixar a parte divertida para outro dia. Kyungsoo, como sempre, estragando a minha vida. – Brincou, fingindo raiva e rancor na voz. Jongdae não entendia bem a relação de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, mas certamente eles gostavam de fingir que se odiavam. 

Baekhyun fez menção de se afastar, mas Jongdae foi rápido e o segurou pelo braço. Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha e Jongdae desviou o olhar, meio tímido para falar o que queria, esperando que Baekhyun percebesse. E quando o olhar do Byun desceu para o meio das pernas do Kim, ele finalmente se deu conta, sorrindo como o maldito convencido que era.

– Eu posso resolver esse problema, mas não temos muito tempo até o Kyungsoo chegar. – Sussurrou contra o ouvido do Kim. – Então, o que você prefere? Minha boca? Meus dedos? Ou…?

– Ou. – Jongdae respondeu sem pensar duas vezes. Claro que as outras opções também haviam sido tentadoras, mas naquele momento Jongdae queria outra coisa. – Eu quero até o final dessa vez, Baek, por favor. – Pediu quase que desesperado. 

– Você não precisa implorar por nada, bebê, eu te darei o que você quiser. – Baekhyun murmurou com os lábios rentes ao pescoço de Jongdae. 

Jongdae fechou os olhos com aquela frase em mente, mas juntando muito autocontrole, já foi puxando Baekhyun até o próprio quarto, os dois se desfazendo dos sapatos no meio do caminho. Baekhyun riu baixinho do desespero alheio, e Jongdae julgou que ele não estava em posição para fazer tal coisa, já que mal entraram no quarto e Baekhyun já estava tentando retirar sua roupa, tão desesperado quanto Jongdae. E iria jogar isso na cara do maldito, mas perdeu completamente o raciocínio quando Baekhyun se livrou da própria camiseta e a jogou em um canto qualquer, as tatuagens que Jongdae se recordava perfeitamente bem expostas.

Baekhyun riu diante da encarada de Jongdae e se aproximou para empurrá-lo para a cama, fazendo-o resmungar.

– Se você quiser, eu posso te mandar fotos mais tarde e você vai poder olhar por quanto tempo quiser para as minhas tatuagens, mas agora eu meio que estou de pau duro e nós temos menos de quarenta minutos. – Falou risonho.

Jongdae não tinha o que protestar quanto aquilo, então apenas puxou Baekhyun, fazendo com que ele se debruçasse sobre si. Com um braço de cada lado da cabeça de Jongdae, Baekhyun sorriu e se inclinou para o beijar enquanto sua mão desceu estrategicamente até a calça jeans de Jongdae, onde Baekhyun apertou levemente o membro duro por cima do tecido. 

Jongdae quebrou o beijo apenas para gemer baixinho e jogar a cabeça para trás. Essa foi a deixa para Baekhyun atacar seu pescoço, que por algum motivo estava sensível demais a qualquer toque seu. Os lábios de Baekhyun desceram pelo corpo de Jongdae, do pescoço até a virilha, causando arrepios no Kim, ansioso demais, finalmente se dando conta do que estavam prestes a fazer.

Baekhyun levou as mãos até o cós da calça de Jongdae e ameaçou puxá-la para baixo, mas antes levantou o olhar para Jongdae.

– Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Se não tiver, a oferta do boquete ainda está de pé. – Sorriu, e Jongdae entendeu que aquilo era para o passar confiança para dizer caso quisesse volta atrás. 

Jongdae riu baixinho da última parte, mas sorriu de volta para Baekhyun e assentiu com a cabeça, tentando o passar a mesma confiança.

– Você acharia estranho se eu dissesse que sinto vontade de fazer isso desde quando dei aqueles pontos na sua cabeça?

– Depende. Você acharia estranho se eu dissesse que achei isso muito sexy? 

– Na verdade, acharia sim. – Jongdae riu, seus olhos quase se fechando no processo, e Baekhyun, ao notar isso, sorriu e precisou se aproximar novamente apenas para beijar Jongdae, murmurando antes algo sobre ele ser muito fofo. – Eu realmente gosto muito de você. – Jongdae acabou deixando escapar.

Baekhyun sorriu alegre. Oh, Jongdae com certeza não esperava por isso.

– Você dizer isso após me chamar de estranho te torna mais estranho ainda, sabia? – Brincou, deixando alguns beijinhos no pescoço de Jongdae. – Mas talvez eu seja duas vezes mais estranho, porque eu também gosto muito de você, Jongdae. 

Os olhos de Jongdae aumentaram de tamanho pela surpresa, mas depois ele acabou rindo da situação.

– Então acho que no fim somos dois esquisitões. – Concluiu, apreciando a risadinha que ganhou de Baekhyun.

E provavelmente os dois acabaram perdendo uns dez minutos apenas sorrindo um para o outro e se beijando – eles haviam se tornado muito bom nisso –, até que Baekhyun pareceu se lembrar que não tinham muito tempo e decidiu retomar ao que estava fazendo antes. Com um último beijo, Baekhyun levou novamente as mãos até o cós da calça de Jongdae e a retirou com a ajuda de Jongdae, que levantou um pouco o quadril para facilitar isso. 

Então Baekhyun começou a rir e Jongdae não entendeu o que havia de errado, até olhar para a própria cueca e se dar conta de que usava aquela boxer rosa choque que havia ganhado de Yixing em seu aniversário. Ela era confortável, fazer o que?

– Pare de rir, idiota. – Jongdae choramingou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, tentando acertar um chute em Baekhyun para o calar, mas o maldito foi mais rápido e segurou sua perna antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

– Não precisa ficar bravo, eu achei ela realmente… – Baekhyun fez uma pausa para controlar a vontade de rir. – adorável. – Jongdae estava prestes a reclamar, mas qualquer coisa que tinha a dizer morreu em sua garganta quando Baekhyun levantou sua perna que estava segurando e depositou um beijinho na parte interna da coxa. Maldito provocador. – Você tem lubrificante e camisinha, bebê? 

Jongdae resmungou e, ainda meio atordoado, se esticou até a mesinha-de-cabeceira, abrindo a segunda gaveta e retirando de lá o lubrificante e um pacote de camisinha, que fez questão de jogar em Baekhyun, só para descontar a provocação de antes. Baekhyun apenas riu e colocou o que o havia sido entregue (jogado) de lado por um momento enquanto tratava de retirar a única peça de roupa que ainda cobria Jongdae.

Foi só então que Jongdae se deu conta de que estava completamente pelado na frente de Baekhyun e sentiu aquela leve insegurança, porque Baekhyun com certeza era muito bonito e tinha um corpo perfeito, enquanto Jongdae se achava um cara normal e, bem, muito magro. Por esses motivos, em um impulso de vergonha, Jongdae tentou fechar as pernas, mas foi impossível quando se tinha Baekhyun no meio delas, este que, por sua vez, olhava com apreciação para cada cantinho do corpo de Jongdae.

– Está com vergonha, bebê? – Baekhyun perguntou com um sorrisinho de canto.

Jongdae desviou o olhar, as bochechas já quentes demais.

– O que você acha? – Tentou retrucar a altura, mas acabou soando mais como um filhotinho de cachorro intimidado. – Pare de me encarar desse jeito. – Choramingou.

– É irônico você pedir isso quando era você que estava me encarando há poucos minutos atrás. – Baekhyun riu baixinho. 

– Mas você não estava pelado. – Resmungou, ainda sem ter coragem de olhar para o outro.

– Esse é o ponto? – O Byun arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Então vamos resolver isso. 

Baekhyun se afastou um pouco e Jongdae o fitou por curiosidade. Péssima ideia, péssima ideia! Seu coração disparou quando viu Baekhyun se livrar da própria calça e cueca de uma só vez enquanto olhava e sorria para Jongdae, sem um pingo de vergonha.

Merda.

Jongdae engoliu a seco, sentindo o próprio pau pulsar por atenção olhando para o de Baekhyun, observando-o se aproximar novamente e se colocar novamente entre suas pernas. Jongdae não protestou, momentaneamente se esquecendo da vergonha, já abrindo as pernas e dando espaço para que o outro pudesse fazer o que quisesse. 

Baekhyun riu baixinho ao ter o olhar quase hipnotizado de Jongdae em seu corpo e se inclinou para o beijar.

– Você é tão fofo, Jongdae-yah. – Falou enquanto acariciava a parte interna da coxa do Kim. – Não precisa ter vergonha de nada. Você vai ser, tipo, o cara mais bonito com quem eu já transei na minha vida, e olha que meus padrões são bem altos.

Jongdae soltou uma risadinha, ainda não se convencendo.

– Só diz isso porque quer me foder. – Brincou. – Aliás, você não vai poder fazer isso se não se apressar, nosso tempo está acabando, então se apresse e me foda logo com seus malditos dedos, antes que- Porra.

O que Jongdae iria dizer morreu em sua garganta e deu lugar a um gemido surpreso quando sentiu um dos dedos de Baekhyun já lubrificados – quando ele teve tempo de fazer isso, Jongdae não sabia – circulando sua entrada, em seguida pressionando até que penetrasse. 

– Que boca suja, doutor Kim. – Baekhyun estalou a língua no céu da boca, mas ainda sorria como o maldito que era, atento a cada reação de Jongdae. 

Jongdae, apesar de não estar em uma boa posição para fazer isso, revirou os olhos.

– Me chamar de doutor Kim é algum tipo de fetiche seu? Se for, da próxima vez eu posso aparecer vestido de médico. – Debochou.

– Tentador, mas mesmo você ficando adorável em suas roupas de médico, eu prefiro você sem elas. – Ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva.

Jongdae estava prestes a responder aquilo e dizer o quão brega e clichê Baekhyun era, mas decidiu que era melhor se calar quando sentiu um segundo dedo se juntar ao primeiro. Seu rosto se torceu um pouco com o leve desconforto, porque já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que fez aquilo e os dedos de Baekhyun eram longos, mas não era nada que não podia aguentar. Na verdade, nem se importava com o desconforto naquele momento, já que só conseguia pensar no quanto havia fantasiado com os dedos de Baekhyun dentro de si, e agora ele os tinha. No entanto, não era o suficiente. Baekhyun ainda parecia preocupado demais e com medo de machucar Jongdae, ainda muito cuidadoso enquanto separava os dedos e os movia devagar, na tentativa de acostumar Jongdae. Mas Jongdae já estava ficando impaciente.

– Baek, vai logo, por favor. – Choramingou, apertando os dedos de Baekhyun em uma tentativa de estimulá-lo a ir mais rápido.

E deu certo.

Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios e no segundo seguinte estava puxando seus dedos até que apenas as pontas deles estivessem dentro, para em seguida os trazer de volta com força. O Byun observou fascinado a forma como as costas de Jongdae se arquearam e como seus olhos automaticamente se fecharam, enquanto o Kim gemia satisfeito.

Quando Jongdae conseguiu abrir os olhos novamente, sentiu-se queimar com o olhar de Baekhyun em si. Ao que seus olhos se encontraram, Baekhyun lhe lançou aquele maldito sorriso canalha e Jongdae sentiu como se tivesse perdido toda a força que tinha, tentando cobrir o rosto vermelho com o braço. Baekhyun riu baixinho e retirou o braço de Jongdae da frente de seu rosto, o prendendo com a mão livre no colchão acima da cabeça de Jongdae sem dificuldade, apesar dos resmungos de protestos que ele soltou, estes que Baekhyun pôs um fim ao se inclinar e beijar Jongdae. 

Jongdae estava tão distraído com a sensação da língua de Baekhyun contra a sua que mal percebeu quando um terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros, apenas se deu conta quando Baekhyun decidiu dobrá-los e acabou roçando aquele ponto que fazia Jongdae querer ao mesmo gemer por mais e chorar, porque, porra, era bom. Precisou quebrar o beijo apenas para jogar a cabeça para trás gemer com a sensação dos dedos de Baekhyun o fodendo tão bem e acertando propositalmente sua próstata, e era tão bom que Jongdae sentia que poderia gozar apenas por causa deles. Mas ele queria outra coisa, pelo menos naquela noite.

Havia esperado tanto e estava tão ansioso por aquilo, e sabia que Baekhyun não estava diferente. Apesar de parecer calmo depositando alguns beijos molhados e chupões no pescoço de Jongdae enquanto o fodia com os dedos, Jongdae podia o ouvir respirando fundo na tentativa de se controlar e sentia o pau duro do outro contra sua barriga. Por isso, Jongdae não pensou duas vezes antes de juntar o resto da força que ainda tinha e empurrar Baekhyun até que ele estivesse sentado.

– Eu quero agora. – Explicou diante da expressão confusa de Baekhyun, enquanto se posicionava no colo dele.

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça e ajudou Jongdae a colocar o preservativo em seu pau, arfando baixinho quando em seguida sentiu o lubrificante gelado sendo despejado sobre ele. 

E Jongdae precisou prender a respiração quando segurou e posicionou o membro de Baekhyun em sua entrada, descendo lentamente nele. E quando o sentiu completamente dentro, enterrou o rosto no ombro de Baekhyun, arfando. 

– Está tudo bem? – Baekhyun perguntou, acariciando lentamente as costas do Kim, tentando o acalmar.

– Sim, é só que já faz um tempo desde a última vez que fiz isso. Eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas.

– Fico feliz que para mim você tenha arranjado algum tempo. – Brincou, fingindo uma expressão emocionada.

Se Jongdae não estivesse mal conseguindo respirar direito, teria revirado os olhos, mas se contentou em apenas beijar Baekhyun. A boca de Baekhyun ocupada significava que ele não teria tempo para falar, o que era ótimo.

Depois de algum tempo somente beijando Baekhyun, Jongdae finalmente se moveu. Apoiando as mãos nos ombros do outro, se ergueu um pouco, apenas para descer novamente, gemendo uníssono com Baekhyun. E Jongdae sabia que a expressão prazerosa de Baekhyun o assombraria mais tarde em seus sonhos ou nos momentos mais inapropriados possíveis, porque, caramba, ela era perfeita, então, querendo mais disso, Jongdae se empenhou em se foder cada vez melhor no pau do outro. 

Baekhyun, por sua vez, apenas olhava extasiado para Jongdae, segurando seus quadris para o ajudar a subir e a descer em seu colo, apreciando a forma como os olhos do outro se fechavam e sua boca se abria cada vez que acertava a própria próstata.

– Você é lindo, bebê. – Sussurrou, uma mão indo até a nuca de Jongdae e o puxando para um beijo desajeitado pela forma como os corpos se chocavam um no outro.

E foi ainda beijando Jongdae e sem sair de dentro dele que Baekhyun o empurrou de volta para a cama, arrancando do Kim um gemido sufocado e surpreso, quando que sem esperar já começou com os impulsos fortes e certeiros contra a próstata de Jongdae, o som de pele com pele ecoando pelo quarto misturado aos gemidos altos de ambos.

Sentindo que estava perto, Jongdae levou a mão até o próprio membro, mas Baekhyun a afastou e substituiu pela própria, iniciando uma masturbação rápida no mesmo ritmo em que o estocava. Jongdae não pôde fazer nada além de agarrar o lençol com força com uma mão, enquanto com a outra puxava Baekhyun para si para descontar o que sentia nos ombros, costas e pescoço dele em forma de mordidas e arranhões. Baekhyun não parecia se importar, muito pelo contrário, sorria e incentivava Jongdae a continuar com aquilo. 

E com uma mordida mais forte no ombro do outro, Jongdae gozou na mão de Baekhyun e em seu próprio abdômen. Baekhyun se aproveitou das paredes internas de Jongdae se apertando em torno de seu pau e continuou com as estocadas rápidas e fortes, perseguindo o próprio orgasmo, gozando pouco tempo depois dentro do preservativo. 

Baekhyun estava praticamente deitando sobre Jongdae, os dois cansados e ofegantes demais para se moverem. No instante em que se acalmaram um pouco, Baekhyun saiu de dentro de Jongdae, retirou o preservativo e o amarrou, jongando-o em um lugar qualquer, ignorando a careta de nojo que o outro o lançou. Voltando para Jongdae, ele sorriu, retirando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam na frente de seu rosto, sem se incomodar por eles estarem meio molhados pelo suor.

– É, eu com certeza gosto muito de você. – Aquilo saiu por entre os lábios de Jongdae mais como uma declaração.

Baekhyun riu e se inclinou para depositar um beijinho na testa de Jongdae, de uma forma tão carinhosa que Jongdae sentiu como se seu coração houvesse derretido naquele exato momento.

Aquela já era a resposta que Jongdae precisava, então ele apenas se aconchegou a Baekhyun e aproveitou o carinho que recebia dele, até acabar dormindo.

. . .

Jongdae acordou sozinho no dia seguinte. Ficou encarando o lado vazio ao seu lado na cama, se perguntando quando Baekhyun havia ido embora. Assim que Jongdae dormiu na noite passada? Hoje pela manhã? Bem, de nada adiantava pensar nisso naquele momento, não apagaria a frustração de Jongdae por não ter acordado com Baekhyun ali. 

E estava prestes a voltar a dormir, mas antes que sequer pudesse fechar os olhos, ouviu a voz alta e revoltada de Minseok vinda provavelmente da cozinha, sendo seguida pela de Kyungsoo e de… oh! 

Jongdae se sentou rapidamente na cama e olhou em volta, ignorando o desconforto que sentia na parte baixa do corpo. A jaqueta e a camiseta de Baekhyun ainda estavam ali no chão ao lado da cama, a carteira não muito longe das roupas de Jongdae, que ao vê-las se deu conta de que ainda estava sem roupa alguma. Se apressou em levantar e se vestir para que pudesse ir até onde a gritaria estava acontecendo. Chegou na frente da cozinha bem a tempo de ouvir Minseok dizendo:

– Acha que só porque fodeu o Jongdae já é de casa. 

Baekhyun, que estava sentado no balcão de costas para Jongdae, sem camisa e comendo um dos bolos de chocolate de Minseok, apenas riu alto, sem se importar. 

– Pode até ser que isso não me torne de casa, mas ser o namorado dele e o melhor amigo do Kyungsoo com certeza me torna. E eu fiz uma tatuagem foda em você, então eu mereço esse bolo. – Argumentou, como se tivesse toda a razão do mundo.

Os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram no mesmo instante em que Kyungsoo engasgou com a água que bebia.

Namorado?

– Melhor amigo? Desde quando? 

– Cara, você não vive sem mim, não adianta tentar negar. – Baekhyun falou de boca cheia. 

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada repleta de deboche, preferindo não responder. 

– Jongdae, ao invés de ficar aí parado apenas olhando, fale para o cara que diz ser seu namorado colocar uma camisa e não sair abrindo a geladeira da casa alheia. – Minseok falou, ainda visivelmente irritado por ter o bolo comido por outra pessoa.

Foi só então que Baekhyun percebeu sua presença. Se virando no balcão até que estivesse de frente para Jongdae, Baekhyun sorriu.

– Bom dia, bebê. – Disse animado. – Dormiu bem?

– Namorado? – Jongdae repetiu em voz alta o que estava em sua mente, ignorando a pergunta de Baekhyun e soando esperançoso até demais.

Baekhyun pareceu confuso, mas quando finalmente se deu conta do que Jongdae queria dizer, acabou soltando uma risadinha tímida. 

– Quer dizer, você disse que gosta de mim e eu gosto de você, então eu achei… – Murmurou meio sem jeito. – Olha, eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas.

Jongdae estava surpreso. Era a primeira vez que via Baekhyun daquela forma, Jongdae era quem sempre acabava ficando tímido e desconcertado perto do outro, não o contrário. Mas o Byun ficava fofo daquele jeito, então Jongdae acabou sorrindo, se aproximando de onde ele estava e passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

– Eu aceito namorar com você, Baekhyun. 

E Baekhyun sorriu quando beijou Jongdae, ignorando as reclamações e caretas de nojo de Kyungsoo e Minseok, porque ele era namorado de Jongdae, então nada mais importava.

– Você ainda está me devendo um bolo. – Minseok falou rancoroso antes de deixar a cozinha.


End file.
